The beat of my heart
by ai-bleach
Summary: Hinamori loves Kira and Hitsugaya. They are the only company she ever wants. Both of them fight but she would never take sides. She is madly in love with Hitsugaya, his beautiful eyes and frowns. When Kira finds out about Hinamori’s love for Hitsugaya he
1. Chapter 1

**THE BEAT OF MY HEART**

**Summary:**Hinamori loves Kira and Hitsugaya. They are the only company she ever wants. Both of them fight but she would never take sides. She is madly in love with Hitsugaya, his beautiful eyes and frowns. When Kira finds out about Hinamori's love for Hitsugaya he gets jealous and tries to win Hinamori's love. Will he succeed?

**Authors note: **This story has nothing to do with soul society or any of that shinigami stuff. It's more of a high school teen life kind of story.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Hinamori Momo was hanging out with her two friends Hitsugaya and Kira. Although sometimes Hitsugaya and Kira couldn't stand each other.

"So, what do you guys wanna do today?" Hinamori asked.

"Not much," Hitsugaya said. "Maybe just carry on lying on this field and wait for the sun to set."

"Okay, yeah. It would be a beautiful sight." Hinamori said and placed herself next to Hitsugaya.

Kira noticed this but did not thought too much of it. Although he would have liked it better if Hinamori was beside him. He has liked her for quite some time now. Ever since Hinamori had bloomed a little and looked more like a woman than a kid.

Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori beside him and put his arms around her. Hinamori noticed this and blushed but did not move away. Instead she snuggled closer to him. Kira witnessed the whole thing.

"What do you think you are doing Toushiro," Kira asked. "Are you going out with Hinamori or something?"

"Well, no," Hitsugaya said. "Momo just looked a little cold that's all." And he winked at her. Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya and just laughed a little but took his arm away just not to irritate Kira anymore than he already is but wished that Kira had not made a fuss over such a little thing. Kira was satisfied when he saw Hinamori remove Hitsugaya's arm from herself and proceeded to lie next to Hitsugaya no matter how his pissed at him right now.

Suddenly they saw the sun set and loved how the sun made everything around them look orange and the sky having so much colors blended together. All in all it was just a magnificent sight.

"Wow," Hinamori said. "I can never get sick at looking at the sunset, its just so beautiful." and she sat up.

"Yes, I agree" Kira said.

"Well, I think we should start walking back to our houses before the sun sets completely." Hitsugaya said.

They all started walking but soon had to part ways. Hinamori hugged both guys but hugged Hitsugaya a second longer and walked off.

When Hinamori reached home she just couldn't stop thinking about what Hitsugaya had done. Putting his arms around her and winking at her._It's got to mean something_thought Hinamori. She decided to have a bath to think things through.

Back in Hitsugaya's home he too was thinking about Hinamori. _God, she's so beautiful, damn that Kira for ruining things for me. Seriously, I don't even know why Momo is friends with him _Hitsugaya thought.

* * *

In school the next day, Kira sees that Hinamori is talking to Rangiku Matsumoto. He decides to sneak up on her but stops when he hears what they're talking about. 

"Oh, Rangiku," Hinamori said. "You should have been there! Hitsugaya was doing the sweetest things, putting his arms around me and everything. I just love him so much!"

"Now now, calm down" Rangiku said. "Don't go confessing your love until you know everything about Hitsugaya."

Kira walked away. He just couldn't listen to their conversation anymore. He was a little heartbroken after hearing his beloved Hinamori confessing her love for someone else, especially to bastard like that Hitsugaya. He was also really angry at Hitsugaya for stealing away Hinamori from him. _Just what am I gonna do though? _Kira thought.

When Hitsugaya couldn't find either Hinamori or Kira he decided to just go to class and wait for them. _Just where could they be? _Hitsugaya thought.

After talking to Rangiku about Hitsugaya, Hinamori felt much better. She has been dying to tell someone about what Hitsugaya had done. When she was at her class she saw Hitsugaya. _Ahh, he looks especially hot today_, Hinamori thought. _But I got to calm down!_

"Um, Momo…" Hitsugaya said.

"Yes, Hitsugaya?" Hinamori said.

"You look a little red, are you feeling okay?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Oh, am I? Well I'm fine, nothing to worry about!" Hinamori said, a little too cheerfully. Hinamori than turned around and saw Kira just walking in.

"Hi, Kira!" Hinamori said.

Kira looked up than mumbled a hi. Hitsugaya nodded an acknowledgement but Kira just ignored him. _Wonder what's wrong with him today _Hitsugaya thought. Than the teacher walked in and all the kids sat down.

After two hours of boring lessons it was finally break time.

"Woo, finally we can go outside and have some fun!" Hitsugaya shouted.

"Shut up Toushiro! We're not deaf, you don't have to shout!" Kira said grumpily, still upset over that Hinamori thing.

"Ok ok" Hitsugaya said, puzzled why Kira was still acting so weird.

"Are you okay Kira? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?" Hinamori joked.

"I'm fine" Kira said looking away.

"Well, do you guys want to go play some basketball?" Hitsugaya asked. "We could go play with Renji and stuff."

"I'll pass" Kira said and started walking away.

"Oh, okay…" Hitsugaya said.

_God, I hat that Toushiro, always so carefree _Kira thought. _I really need to win over Hinamori but what can I do?_

_Swish!_Went the ball through the hoop.

"Ahh, Renji must you be so good at basketball? That is the fifth time you have scored" Hitsugaya said frustrated.

"Why don't you try growing taller Toushiro?" Renji said and everyone cracked up laughing. Hitsugaya went red.

"Shut up Renji, I'm tall enough. At least taller than all the girls." Hitsugaya said.

"Yeah yeah" Renji said. Than they all started sitting together and eat.

"Brring" went the bell and everyone walked back to class.

After three hours the bell went again and everyone started walking home. Hinamori, Hitsugaya and Kira walked back home together than started walking separately.

"Bye!" Hinamori said and she started walking away.

* * *

**Authors note: **Well. Hope you guys liked my story. If you don't mind, please review. Tell me whether you like the story or not. If you don't tell me how i could improve. 


	2. Chapter 2

**THE BEAT OF MY HEART**

**Summary:**Hinamori loves Kira and Hitsugaya. They are the only company she ever wants. Both of them fight but she would never take sides. She is madly in love with Hitsugaya, his beautiful eyes and frowns. When Kira finds out about Hinamori's love for Hitsugaya he gets jealous and tries to win Hinamori's love. Will he succeed?

**Authors note: **This story has nothing to do with soul society or any of that shinigami stuff. It's more of a high school teen life kind of story.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

At around 9pm Hinamori decided to sign in to MSN to chat. She saw Kira was online and decided to talk to him.

"Hey, wassup Kira?" Hinamori typed.

"Nothing much, just doing my homework." Kira typed back.

"Oh, ok" Hinamori typed.

"What about you?" Kira typed.

"Just chatting. Really bored lol." Hinamori typed.

"Oh ok lol." Kira typed. Suddenly Kira thought of a plan.

"You know how there's lots of homework, do you want to do it together? Kira typed.

"Ok Kira. That's a good idea." Hinamori typed.

"Cool. How about tomorrow after school. Just the two of us." Kira typed.

"Oh…shouldn't we ask Hitsugaya to join us?" Hinamori typed.

"No. I think if we ask him than we might not get much homework done." Kira typed.

"That's true. Hitsugaya doesn't like doing homework." Hinamori typed.

"Yeah." Kira typed.

"Ok well I gtg. Cya." Hinamori typed.

"Bye." Kira typed. _Perfect, everything is going according to plan _Kira thought.

* * *

Next day at school the teacher was droning on about calculus and Hinamori, Kira and Hitsugaya was only half listening. 

"Hitsugaya, please prove sin(x+y). sin(x-y) sin2x - sin2y." the teacher said. Hitsugaya got a little startled that the teacher called on him.

"Well it's um…sin2x – sin2xsin2y – sin2y + sin2xsin2y sin2x – sin2y" Hitsugaya said.

"Correct!" said the teacher.

_Phew_Hitsugaya thought.

"And for homework it's…" Hitsugaya tuned out again. Than the bell went. Hinamori walked over to Hitsugaya's table.

"What do you want to do at break time today Hitsugaya?" Hinamori asked.

"Hmmm…don't know I'm really tired today and don't feel getting beaten at basketball by Renji again." Hitsugaya said frowning.

Suddenly a loud laughter came at Kira's direction. Hitsugaya turned and looked at Kira laughing.

"Why are you laughing Kira?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Huh? Oh laughing at you getting beaten by Renji." Kira said calming down.

"Hey! His fucking tall. What do you expect it?" Hitsugaya said with an angry expression.

"Whatever." Kira said rolling his eyes.

"Well, shall we just go to the field and rest?" Hinamori asked.

"Sure." Kira said and started walking out of the door. Hinamori and Hitsugaya soon followed.

When at the field Hinamori lied down with Hitsugaya and Kira on either side of her. Kira wanted to put his arms around Hinamori like Hitsugaya had done but in the end chickened out.

Hitsugaya kicked Hinamori's foot with his own. Hinamori felt it and kicked back. Soon Hitsugaya and Hinamori were kicking each other's foot like mad. Hinamori started tickling Hitsugaya and Hitsugaya tried doing it back but couldn't so he grabbed both of Hinamori's hands and pinned her onto the ground. Hinamori was surprised and looked up at Hitsugaya. Soon she could see Hitsugaya's face come closer and closer. They were about to kiss when the bell rang and they started walking back to class. Both Hinamori's face and Hitsugaya's were really red. Kira was just looking at them a little jealous of what they were just doing. He wanted to join in but knew he couldn't._It's a game only they can play _Kira thought. Feeling really upset. _Well, at least in three hours it will only be just me and Hinamori _Kira thought.

* * *

After three and a half hours Hinamori was at Kira's house. 

"Come up to my room. We could just work there." Kira said. Hinamori nodded and started following Kira to his room.

"So what should we start with? How about science?" Kira asked.

"Um…okay" Hinamori said.

"I'm just going to go downstairs to get some snacks for us to munch on" Kira said and walked away. Hinamori looked at him walk away and her thoughts started drifting to what happened at break time. She kept thinking about the kiss that was going to happen between her and Hitsugaya if the bell had not rang.

"Earth to Momo" Kira said, waving his hands in front of Hinamori.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Kira. I was just thinking about stuff" Hinamori said.

"What stuff?" Kira asked, looking at her intently.

"Oh, nothing you should be worrying about" Hinamori said with a smile.

"Okay…" Kira said. And that's how it was for their whole study session. Hinamori kept drifting off and Kira got a little irritated but tried to not let it show. After three hours Hinamori decided to go back home.

"Bye Kira! Thanks for your help with the homework" Hinamori said.

"No problem. See you tomorrow" Kira said waving. After Hinamori had left Kira went back inside. _That was not much fun. Hinamori kept being deep in thought and not tell me what she was thinking about _Kira thought sighing. _Must have been how she was about to kiss Hitsugaya. Damn it I can't win against that damn Hitsugaya. What else can I do?! _

* * *

**Authors note: **Sorry for not updating for quite a long time. My parents got this person to clean our carpet so we moved 90 percent of our stuff to the garage which means the internet got disconnected and my dad only just reconnected the internet last night. So yeah. Also got exams to study for. :( I would like to say a special thanks to shirochanxmomo1220 for reviewing. You don't know how much it means to me. Keeps me going to write this story lol. To all my readers, please review! It really means a lot to me and it sucks seeing my story only have 1 review :(. Chapter 3 will be coming soon. Just need to write it first lol. 


	3. Chapter 3

**THE BEAT OF MY HEART**

**Summary:**Hinamori loves Kira and Hitsugaya. They are the only company she ever wants. Both of them fight but she would never take sides. She is madly in love with Hitsugaya, his beautiful eyes and frowns. When Kira finds out about Hinamori's love for Hitsugaya he gets jealous and tries to win Hinamori's love. Will he succeed?

**Authors note: **This story has nothing to do with soul society or any of that shinigami stuff. It's more of a high school teen life kind of story.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Hinamori was at home showering when suddenly she heard the phone ring. She turned the water off, wrapped herself with a towel and went to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Hinamori asked.

"Hey Hinamori." Hitsugaya said.

"Oh, Hitsugaya, hi!" Hinamori said sounding surprised.

"Finished doing your homework with Kira already?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Yeah, I only stayed there for three hours." Hinamori said.

"Cool. Anyway I was wondering whether you were busy this Saturday. If not maybe we could hang out?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Are you asking me out on a date Hitsugaya?" Hinamori asked really excited.

"Yes, I think I am" Hitsugaya said.

"Sure, I'd love to hang out with you." Hinamori said giggling.

"Okay. I'll pick you up this Saturday at one." Hitsugaya said.

"Okay." Hinamori said.

"Great, bye." Hitsugaya said.

"Bye." Hinamori said and hung up. "I'm going out on a date, I'm going out on a date." Hinamori sang while dancing around her room. _Oops, better get dressed before I catch a cold and can't go out with Hitsugaya, wouldn't want that _Hinamori thought and quickly started wearing her pajamas. After that she decided to go to bed but was too excited to go to sleep. After counting from 1 to 100 sheep's she finally fell asleep.

* * *

"Oh my gosh Rukia!!" Hinamori shouted to Rukia when she saw her. Rukia jumped a little and turned around to see Hinamori running towards her.

"You scared the hell out of me Hinamori!!" Rukia said to Hinamori when she finally caught up.

"Oh sorry but I got exciting news!" Hinamori said smiling from ear to ear.

"What is it?" Rukia said getting a little excited herself.

"Well, yesterday night I got asked out by Hitsugaya!!" Hinamori said.

"No freaking way!!" Rukia said.

"Yes way" Hinamori said than both girls started jumping up and down and screaming that you can hear them a mile away. When Kira heard them he started walking towards them.

"Yo, what are you guys screaming about?" Kira asked.

"Hinamori got asked out by Hitsugaya!!" Rukia said it really fast obviously still excited.

"Hitsugaya asked Hinamori out?! When?" Kira said really surprised.

"Yesterday" Rukia said.

"Oh…okay," Kira said. "I'm just gonna go find Hitsugaya, bye." And Kira started walking away, still feeling really shocked.

Kira found Hitsugaya in the classroom looking out of the window.

"Hey Hitsugaya did you ask Hinamori out?" Kira asked. Hitsugaya jumped.

"Whoa, shit Kira you scared me!" Hitsugaya said with his hand over his heart.

"Yeah yeah whatever just answer the question Toushiro." Kira said.

"Yeah, I did." Hitsugaya said.

"Why?" Kira asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Cause, I've already liked Momo for a long time now and after what happened yesterday I'm pretty sure she feels the same way." Hitsugaya said smiling thinking about what happened yesterday.

"No. Hinamori doesn't like you. She likes me!" Kira said.

"Fuck off. I haven't seen her do anything to you like she have with me." Hitsugaya said smirking.

"Shut up. I'll have her like me. You just watch." Kira said a little red and walked off to his seat.

_Is that a threat Kira? Well I don't care, I know Hinamori will only like me _ Hitsugaya thought still smirking looking at Kira fumbling with his stationeries obviously still embarrassed at what Hitsugaya had said to him.

* * *

Hinamori was at home trying to do one of her homework from all the thousands that the teachers had set but Hinamori couldn't concentrate, she kept thinking about her date tomorrow. _I haven't even decided what I'm going to wear!! _Hinamori thought. She was just about to walk to her room when she heard the doorbell ring. _Wonder who that could be _Hinamori thought. She started walking to the door, unlocked it and opened it. To her surprise it was Rukia and Rangiku.

"Hiii Hinamori," Rangiku said. "I heard from Rukia that you were going to go out with Hitsugaya tomorrow!"

"So we both decided to come over to your house to help you decide what to wear tomorrow…"

"…and help you get over your nervousness" Rangiku helped Rukia finish her sentence.

"Oh wow thanks guys," Hinamori said. "Come in and go to my room." Rukia and Rangiku walked to Hinamori's room while Hinamori stayed to close the door and lock it.

"Okay first things first, what kind of look are you going for Hinamori?" Rangiku asked.

"Um, probably casual." Hinamori said.

"What about a denim mini skirt and a pink tank top over?" Rukia asked.

"Perfect!" Hinamori said feeling happy that her friends had come over to help her without asking.

"Okay what about jewelry?" Rangiku asked.

"Um, I know, I could wear hoop earrings, I don't want to wear a necklace or rings but what about my star bracelets to match?" Hinamori asked.

"That's good! I think you should tie your hair up in a pony tail so that it's easier to see your earrings," Rangiku said. "And wear sneakers."

"That was easy," Hinamori said. "We've already got what I'm going to wear all sorted out!"

"Yeah" Rukia and Rangiku said at the same time giggling.

"Do you feel nervous at all Hinamori?" Rukia asked.

"Um, just a little…" Hinamori said. "But, I've known Hitsugaya for a long time now."

"True." Rukia said.

"Okay, well than we'll get going" Rangiku said.

"Okay, thanks for your help you guys." Hinamori said.

"No problem." Rangiku said.

"Make sure you get a good night sleep" Rukia said smirking. "Wouldn't want you falling asleep during your date with Hitsugaya."

"Trust me, I wouldn't." Hinamori said. _I'll be doing quite the opposite actually _Hinamori thought.

"Okay than, bye!!" Rukia said waving, Rangiku doing the same.

"Bye." Hinamori said and she shut the door. _Hope tomorrow's date with Hitsugaya would go smoothly _Hinamori thought and went back to her homework.

* * *

**Authors note: **Ooo. How is Hinamori and Hitsugaya's date gonna be like? Just gotta wait for me to start writing chapter 4 lol and I would like to say a big thank you to those that reviewed. I felt soo happy when I saw how many reviews I got. Keep em' coming lol. 


	4. Chapter 4

**THE BEAT OF MY HEART**

**Summary:**Hinamori loves Kira and Hitsugaya. They are the only company she ever wants. Both of them fight but she would never take sides. She is madly in love with Hitsugaya, his beautiful eyes and frowns. When Kira finds out about Hinamori's love for Hitsugaya he gets jealous and tries to win Hinamori's love. Will he succeed?

**Authors note: **This story has nothing to do with soul society or any of that shinigami stuff. It's more of a high school teen life kind of story.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

Hinamori looked at her reflection from her full-length mirror. _Perfect_ Hinamori thought. She had decided to change her denim skirt to jeans instead just incase Hitsugaya decides to take her somewhere action packed, than she would be prepared. Hinamori looked at the time._Hitsugaya should be here in 5 minutes _Hinamori thought. Hinamori looked at her reflection one more time, tucking a stray hair behind her ear and went to the garage to get her sneakers.

_Beep beep, _Hitsugaya blew the horn. _Hope Hinamori would have fun for what I've got installed for her _Hitsugaya thought. He than saw Hinamori locking the door and walking towards the car.

"Sweet ride Hitsugaya." Hinamori said.

"Thanks. My dad got it for my seventeenth birthday." Hitsugaya said.

"Cool. Hope my dad would get me a car too when I turn seventeen." Hinamori said laughing a little. Hitsugaya laughed too.

"That's if you get your full license, but with the way you drive I don't think you'll get it anytime soon." Hitsugaya teased her.

"Shut up." Hinamori said laughing and hitting Hitsugaya's hand.

"Oww, I'm driving here." Hitsugaya said rubbing his hand and pretending to be really hurt.

"Where are we going anyway?" Hinamori asked.

"It's a surprise." Hitsugaya said, winking at her. Than for the rest of the way there they were silent.

* * *

_We're at a skate park?? _Hinamori thought. Hitsugaya saw Hinamori's surprised face.

"Why are you so surprised Momo?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just didn't think we would go to such a place for a date." Hinamori said. "What will we be doing anyway?"

"Rollerblading." Hitsugaya said.

"Rollerblading?!" Hinamori shouted.

"Yeah," Hitsugaya said. "Can you rollerblade Hinamori?"

"No, I cannot." Hinamori said still really shocked.

"Well, don't worry I can teach you." Hitsugaya said smiling. "Come here, we've got to rent some rollerblades first." He than reached for Hinamori's hand and pulled her. After Hitsugaya paid for both of their rollerblading equipments they both went to a bench to start putting on the equipments. After Hitsugaya snapped the last buckle he saw Hinamori still struggling to put on her rollerblades. Hitsugaya laughed watching her.

"Here, I'll do it for you." Hitsugaya said taking Hinamori's hands away and doing up both her rollerblades in a second.

"Better put this on too." Hitsugaya said putting the knee pads on Hinamori.

"And this." Hitsugaya said just about to put the helmet on Hinamori's head when Hinamori stopped him.

"No, I'll look stupid." Hinamori said pouting.

"You will look stupid when you crack your head in half." Hitsugaya said trying to put the helmet on Hinamori's head again.

"Well, how come you're not wearing one than?" Hinamori asked.

"Cause I'm a pro." Hitsugaya said.

"Shut up." Hinamori said hitting his hand yet again but letting him put the helmet on this time.

"Right, let's go rollerblade." Hitsugaya said, speeding off. Hinamori got off the seat and tried to catch up to Hitsugaya but kept falling._Damn it. Falling is not that bad but falling while moving is such a drag _Hinamori thought. After falling yet again she looked up and saw Hitsugaya doing lazy, loopy figure eights. _Ahh, his so good looking _Hinamori thought. Hitsugaya saw Hinamori on the ground and bladed towards her.

"Well, look at you," Hitsugaya said. "Ready to break a limb?"

"So it would seem." Hinamori said. Hitsugaya shows Hinamori how to stop while turning. How to turn on a straight line. How to fall backward instead of forward. It involves shifting your weight as you go down, instead of struggling to balance.

"Accept the inevitable." Hitsugaya said. Hinamori bangs down onto her knees eleven times before her body understood what her brain had been told.

"You got it," Hitsugaya said. "Now let's go rollerblade together." Hitsugaya took Hinamori's hand and they went off. After about an hour Hinamori decides to stop.

"That's enough Hitsugaya." Hinamori said. "I'm a little tired." And she gives a weak smile to Hitsugaya.

"Ok." Hitsugaya said. After Hinamori works the rollerblades off, Hitsugaya knots her rollerblades to his and swings them over his shoulder. Hinamori strip off her pads, took off her helmet and holds it.

"Let's go to the rental shop." Hitsugaya said. Hinamori nods her head.

"Right, do you want to get some ice cream?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Sure." Hinamori said smiling.

"Okay, let's go." Hitsugaya said, than they both started walking towards the ice cream cart.

"Hi, could I have a double scoop chocolate ice cream please and a…" Hitsugaya drifted off and looked at Hinamori to answer for him.

"And a cookies and cream ice cream, thank you." Hinamori said and they both started paying for their individual ice cream. Hitsugaya held Hinamori's hand as they both started walking. Hinamori noticed and blushed but didn't say anything.

"The sun is starting to set," Hinamori said. "Do you want to watch it?"

"Sure." Hitsugaya said. They both walked across the park to a fence and sat on it. Hitsugaya put his hand around Hinamori and Hinamori moved to sit closer to Hitsugaya.

"As usual, the sunset is beautiful." Hinamori said.

"Yeah it is." Hitsugaya said. Just than a breeze blew over them and Hinamori shivered.

"Do you want my jacket Hinamori?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Um…sure, thanks." Hinamori said.

"No problem." Hitsugaya said, he than ate the last of his ice cream and took off his jacket. Hitsugaya took Hinamori's ice cream, handed her his jacket and gave Hinamori back her ice cream after she had put on his jacket.

"I don't really want my ice cream anymore," Hinamori said. "I'm just gonna go throw it in the bin." She than walked over to the bin and sat back down on the fence. The sunset looked really beautiful and Hinamori got lost in the beauty that she didn't know she had put her head on Hitsugaya's shoulder. Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori and put his hand around her waist. When Hinamori felt Hitsugaya's touch she snapped back to reality but liked what Hitsugaya was doing and relaxed again. After a few minutes the sun had set completely and it was getting chilly.

"We should go now." Hinamori said.

"Yeah, I agree." Hitsugaya said.

They both walked back to the car and Hitsugaya started driving.

"Can I switch on the radio?" Hinamori asked.

"Yeah, sure." Hitsugaya said. Hinamori switch on the radio and the song_Alones _by_Aqua Timez _filled the car.

"Ooo, I LOVE this song." Hinamori said and started singing along.

"You know you're kinda off-key" Hitsugaya said smiling.

"Shut up, at least I'm not tone deaf like you are." Hinamori teased back. Hitsugaya feigned a hurt look but didn't say anything. After Hitsugaya made another turn he reached Hinamori's home.

"I'll walk you to your door." Hitsugaya said.

"Okay." Hinamori said. They both got out of the car and started walking to Hinamori's door.

"Thanks for teaching me how to rollerblade," Hinamori said. "I had a lot of fun, minus the falling." They both started laughing.

"Good. I was afraid you might not have liked it." Hitsugaya said.

"Well you were wrong." Hinamori said with a little laugh. Hinamori than hugged Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya was surprised but hugged Hinamori back._This is nice_ they both thought. After they broke apart Hitsugaya took both of Hinamori's hands in his and pretended that he only wants to warm them up, he than leaned in to kiss Hinamori's cheek. After that they just looked at each other.

"Well, bye." Hitsugaya said.

"Bye." Hinamori said. Hitsugaya waved at her and she waved back looking at him get in his car and drive off. Hinamori than went into her house, all the while her hand on her cheek.

* * *

**Authors note: **Haha. I don't know why but everyone thinks that Kira was going to ruin their date. I didn't even have the idea of him ruining Hitsugaya and Hinamori's date lol. In my story you might see some stuff that Hinamori likes and chooses. Their kinda like my likes lol. Man. Its going to be so hard to write chapter 5 lol. 


	5. Chapter 5

**THE BEAT OF MY HEART**

**Summary:**Hinamori loves Kira and Hitsugaya. They are the only company she ever wants. Both of them fight but she would never take sides. She is madly in love with Hitsugaya, his beautiful eyes and frowns. When Kira finds out about Hinamori's love for Hitsugaya he gets jealous and tries to win Hinamori's love. Will he succeed?

**Authors note: **This story has nothing to do with soul society or any of that shinigami stuff. It's more of a high school teen life kind of story.

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

"And than he kissed my cheek" Hinamori said squealing.

"Really?" Rangiku asked, her eyes widening in shock.

"No way!" Rukia said, her smile huge. Rangiku had called Hinamori to ask about her date. She suggested that both she and Rukia come over to her house to talk about it. They were now all sitting around Rangiku's bed.

"Yup," Hinamori said, looking dreamy. "That's good cause I don't believe in kissing on the first date.

"Yeah, I know," Rangiku said. "Cause if you did you would have seemed easy, know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do." Hinamori said. "We hugged, held hands, he kissed my cheek…I'm going to remember it all…how it felt and everything, I'm going to treasure it." Hinamori said her hands over her heart and looking at the sky.

"Aww, come on Hinamori," Rukia said. "Get a grip." And she slapped Hinamori's hand lightly.

"Oww" Hinamori said rubbing her hands.

"Don't do that Rukia," Rangiku said. "I'm sure you would have done the same thing if you got to go on a date with Ichigo." Rangiku started smiling mischievously.

"What?! Shut up! I don't like Ichigo!" Rukia said hotly.

"Oh really?" Rangiku said. "So how come you're getting so worked up than?"

"Because…because," Rukia said. "Because you're accusing me of liking someone when I obviously do not."

"No Rukia," Hinamori said. "Whats obvious is you do actually like Ichigo."

"Yeah!" Rangiku shouted. And as the girls carried on fighting with each other, Kira was at a black magic shop talking to the salesperson there.

* * *

"So, do you have the potion?" Kira asked.

"A potion to replace someone's lover in their mind to another person…" the salesperson said, looking around the shop. "Ahh, here it is." He than took the potion from the shelf and handed it to Kira. Kira took the potion and looked at it, reading what the potion does._Perfect _Kira thought.

"How much does it cost?" Kira asked.

"$50" the salesperson said.

"$50?!" Kira shouted.

"Yeah man" the salesperson said calmly. "This is hard out black magic man. Hard to make."

"Okay. Whatever." Kira said. "But it had better work or I'll come back for my $50." And he started taking out $50, giving it to the salesperson. The salesperson walked back to the counter and put the money in the till.

"Thanks man. Come again." The salesperson said.

"Mmm." Kira said and walked out of the shop. He looked at the potion while walking towards his car. _Pour this potion into a drink while chanting the lovers name and than say change it to your name. It will take one day before it takes effect._Kira read the instructions._Oh right_ Kira thought. He got into his car and drove off.

* * *

Hitsugaya was at home watching TV. Actually it was more like surfing the channels. All he could think about was his date with Hinamori yesterday and how he had kissed her cheek.

"Toushiro, if you're not going to actually watch TV could you please turn it off "Hitsugaya's mum said. Hitsugaya turned to look at his mum than back to the TV. After changing the channel one more time he switched the TV off, got off the couch and towards the telephone. _I should call Hinamori _Hitsugaya thought. Hitsugaya dialed Hinamori's home phone number. After one minute Hinamori still did not pick up the phone so Hitsugaya hung up._Wonder where she could be_Hitsugaya thought and started walking to his room. When he got there he didn't know what to do. _Hmm, might as well get started on my overdue homework _Hitsugaya thought and went over to his desk and started doing his math homework.

* * *

"Ahh" Hinamori screamed.

"Calm down Hinamori," Rukia said. "The spirit is only chopping off the girls fingers." And Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Ru-Rukia," Rangiku said. "Hinamori is allowed to scream. This movie is scary and just cause you don't get frightened easily doesn't mean you get to tell Hinamori not to scream." Rangiku was looking terrified herself. _Beep beep…beep beep_.

"Whose phone was that?" Rangiku asked.

"Probably mine," Hinamori said and she checked her phone. "Yeah it is."_Hey. What u up 2? _Hinamori read the text. _It's from Hitsugaya _Hinamori thought smiling. _Juz watchin a horror movie wit da girls _Hinamori texted back. A minute later she got a text back. _O, am I disturbin u? _Hitsugaya texted. _Nah. I'd rather txt than watch dis rely scary movie lol _Hinamori texted back. _Lol _Hitsugaya texted back.

"Hinamori, who are you texting?" Rangiku asked.

"Hitsugaya." Hinamori said smiling.

"Oh, right," Rangiku said. "You want to go to my room to text instead?"

"Ok sure." Hinamori said. She started texting Hitsugaya well walking up the stairs. _What were you doing? _Hitsugaya texted back really quickly. _I was tryin 2 do my math hw but got bored so I tot I'd txt my gf _Hinamori read the girlfriend part and immediately felt warm and fuzzy inside._O rely. Trust u 2 get bored of hw lol_ Hinamori texted back. _Haha yea. So whose hse r u in? _Hitsugaya texted._Rangiku's _Hinamori texted back. _Ok cool_Hitsugaya texted. _O, I stil hv ur jacket! I'll giv it bak 2 u 2moro at skl _Hinamori texted back. After a minute Hitsugaya texted back. _Dun worry abt it. U cn kp it 4 al I care lol. Lol. _Hinamori texted. _Hey sori, I got 2 go do da dishes or my mum wil go ballistic lol. Txt u l8r. Luv u!_Hitsugaya texted. _Lol ok. I luv u 2! xoxo _Hinamori texted back. Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya's text and felt soo happy. _He loves me! He really loves me! This is such a dream come true _Hinamori thought holding her phone to her heart.

"Hinamori!!" Rukia shouted. She jolted Hinamori back to reality.

"Coming!" Hinamori shouted, running down the stairs.

"Oh mum! You're here already?" Hinamori asked.

"Yes darling," Hinamori's mum said. "It's already six and we're going out for dinner tonight."

"Oh, right," Hinamori said. "Well bye Rangiku, Rukia." Hinamori and her mum walked towards their car and got in.

"Where are we going for dinner?" Hinamori asked.

"This new Japanese restaurant," her mum said. "It only just opened."

"Oh, cool" Hinamori said. After 20 minutes they reached there. They went in got a table and sat down. After a minute the waiter went to get their orders.

"Could I have a dinner set please?" Hinamori said.

"For me, a sushi set." Hinamori's mum said.

"And for me, a dinner set too, thank you." Hinamori's dad said. After writing down their orders the waiter walked away.

"So Hinamori, how are you?" Hinamori's dad asked.

"I've been good." Hinamori said. They kept on talking until about half an hour when the food started coming. They ate and chatted and soon got up to leave. Hinamori's dad walked towards the reception.

"Thanks for the food. It's really good." Hinamori's dad said while handing the owner his credit card.

"Oh. Thank you. Please come again." The owner said.

"Bye." Hinamori said to the owner. Hinamori and her parents walked out of the restaurant and towards the car. After driving for half an hour they reached home. Hinamori changed to her pajamas and brushed her teeth.

"Goodnight mum and dad." Hinamori said.

"Goodnight darling." Hinamori's mum said.

"Goodnight." Hinamori's dad said. Hinamori walked to her room, closed her door and locked it. She switched off the light and her phone and went to bed.

* * *

**Authors note: **Sorry for not updating sooner like I usually do. I had to study for exams and do my exams :(. I've got one exam left which is French but I don't really care about it since I'm not taking it next year lol of course I'm still going to study for it lol. Hope you guys don't think the black magic idea is dumb lol. But I thought of it for Kira's plan lol. Couldn't think of anything else. :) 


	6. Chapter 6

**THE BEAT OF MY HEART**

**Summary: **Hinamori loves Kira and Hitsugaya. They are the only company she ever wants. Both of them fight but she would never take sides. She is madly in love with Hitsugaya, his beautiful eyes and frowns. When Kira finds out about Hinamori's love for Hitsugaya he gets jealous and tries to win Hinamori's love. Will he succeed?

**Authors note: **This story has nothing to do with soul society or any of that shinigami stuff. It's more of a high school teen life kind of story.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Hinamori walked towards her class with Hitsugaya's jacket it hand. _Oh there he is _Hinamori thought.

"Hitsugaya!" Hinamori said walking towards him. Hitsugaya looked up from the book he was reading and smiled at Hinamori.

"Hey" Hitsugaya said walking towards Hinamori with his hands outstretched. Hinamori walked towards Hitsugaya and hugged him.

"Heres your jacket" Hinamori said giving to Hitsugaya.

"Thanks" Hitsugaya took the jacket, walked towards his desk and put it into his bag. Hinamori followed him to his desk and looked at what he was reading.

"What were you reading?" Hinamori asked.

"Hmm, oh just this reading assignment thing that's due tomorrow" Hitsugaya said laughing a little. Hinamori laughed with him.

"Oh Toushiro you got to start doing your homework!" Hinamori said smiling.

"I will don't worry." Hitsugaya said sarcastically. _Brring _the bell rang. Hinamori went off to her seat. The teacher came in a minute later.

"Hey class. Please get changed to your pe gear and meet me in the field when you're done." The teacher said. The whole class got off their seats and started walking to the toilets.

"Hey Hinamori." Rukia and Rangiku said.

"Hey guys" Hinamori said.

"So how are things with you and your boyfriend?" Rangiku asked.

"Oh, it's been ok" Hinamori said blushing when Rangiku said boyfriend.

"You guys got another date yet?" Rukia asked.

"Nope" Hinamori said.

"Oh, ok" Rukia said. They than went to separate cubicles to change. As usual boys change really fast and Kira was no exception. After changing he had started pouring the potion into a bottle of water he had bought before school and brought it with him to pe.

* * *

"Oh right class I would like you to run around this field three times" the teacher said. The whole class groaned. The field was only just mowed yesterday so bits of grasses were lying about. When Hinamori was running Hitsugaya took a handful of grass and threw it at Hinamori. Hinamori was shocked but did the same thing back at Hitsugaya. They carried on running and throwing grasses at each other when it was the last lap and Hinamori was nearing the teacher she threw some more grass at Hitsugaya but this time the teacher saw it.

"Hinamori don't be such a ruthless girl and stop throwing the grass at Hitsugaya" the teacher said. Hinamori got embarrassed and looked away while the boys in the class started laughing at her.

"Okay now we will be playing soccer," the teacher said. "I will number you one or two and those will be your teams." The teacher went numbering the people in the class. Rukia, Hinamori, Kira and Renji were in the same team while Hitsugaya, Ichigo and Rangiku were in the same team. Both teams got to their respective sides and the teacher threw the ball up into the air. All the boys went after it while the girls hung back. Sometimes Hinamori, Rukia and Rangiku would join in. Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya falling even more in love with him. Suddenly Kira stole the ball from Hitsugaya and kicked it towards Hinamori. Hinamori got surprised but recovered and started kicking the ball towards the goal. When she was really near she gave a really strong kick and scored a goal. Everyone on her team cheered.

"Good one Hinamori!" Kira said. Hinamori smiled back at him. _That was fun_ Hinamori thought. She got really into the game for the rest of the period.

"Oh right class that's it for today," the teacher said. "Go get change." Hinamori was really tired and out of breath. Kira walked up to Hinamori.

"Here, have this" Kira said giving Hinamori the bottle of water with the potion mixed in.

"Oh really? Thanks Kira" Hinamori said taking big gulps of the water. Hitsugaya ran towards Hinamori, picked her up and twirled her around.

"Ahh, stop Hitsugaya" Hinamori said screaming and laughing. Kira looked at them. _That won't be happening for long _Kira thought.

"Hey Kira you're good at soccer," Hitsugaya said. "Stealing the ball off me."

"Thanks Toushiro. You're not too bad yourself." Kira said.

"Hinamoriii" Rangiku said running towards Hinamori with Rukia beside her. Hinamori turned around.

"Rangikuuu" Hinamori said imitating Rangiku. Rangiku laughed.

"You were so good at soccer just now." Rangiku said.

"Yeah you were" Rukia said.

"Thanks guys. It was probably just luck." Hinamori said.

"Whatever" Rukia said. The girls than started getting change. After they got changed they started walking back to class for an hour of science. _Brring _the bell rang. The whole class said yes softly. Hitsugaya and Hinamori held hands and started walking towards the court where they usually hang out. Ichigo, Rukia, Kira, Renji and Rangiku followed them. When they reached there they sat in a circle.

"So you guys are going out huh?" Ichigo said to Hitsugaya and Hinamori.

"Yup" Hitsugaya and Hinamori said at the same time. Hitsugaya and Hinamori looked at each other and smiled.

"Ok yeah." Ichigo said.

"Anyone up for a game of basketball?" Renji asked.

"Count me in" Ichigo said.

"Me too" Hitsugaya said standing up.

"Really Hitsugaya?" Renji said smirking. "Not afraid you'll get beaten in front of your girlfriend?"

"Shut up Renji" Hitsugaya said with a pissed expression on his face. "I'll get the ball in the hoop."

"I'm going to play too." Kira said,

"Oh right than." Renji said. "Let's start playing." Hitsugaya actually played much better than he did last time. _Got to impress Hinamori_ Hitsugaya thought. Hitsugaya stole the ball off Renji and ran really fast towards his hoop and threw. The ball hit the rim and went in.

"See, what did I tell you Renji." Hitsugaya said smirking.

"You got lucky" Renji said.

"That was soo good Hitsugaya!" Hinamori said running towards Hitsugaya and giving him a long hug. Hitsugaya smiled and hugged Hinamori back.

"Thanks," Hitsugaya said. "Let's go back to our class now, the bell's going to ring soon."

"Ok" said everyone. Than they all started walking back.

* * *

**Authors note: **In order to celebrate me finishing my exams I have decided to put up another chapter of my story :). To tell you the truth I'm actually getting kinda bored of this story. I've also just watched the first Bleach movie and got inspired to write another story where there will be fighting and all those shinigami stuff lol. I'm not sure yet though cause I'm also getting bored of that idea. --'' lol. I also just watched Bleach episode 148 and I just have to say Ashido is soooo hot lol.


	7. Chapter 7

**THE BEAT OF MY HEART**

**Summary:**Hinamori loves Kira and Hitsugaya. They are the only company she ever wants. Both of them fight but she would never take sides. She is madly in love with Hitsugaya, his beautiful eyes and frowns. When Kira finds out about Hinamori's love for Hitsugaya he gets jealous and tries to win Hinamori's love. Will he succeed?

**Authors note: **This story has nothing to do with soul society or any of that shinigami stuff. It's more of a high school teen life kind of story.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Hey babe" Hitsugaya said walking towards Hinamori intending to hug her.

"Woah, excuse me," Hinamori said putting out her hands to stop Hitsugaya from hugging her. "Why are you calling me babe…we're just friends, nothing more."

"What?" Hitsugaya said pulling back his hands. "We went out. You're my girlfriend. Don't you remember?"

"Uh uh. I do have a boyfriend but its not you." Hinamori said folding her hands.

"What?!" Hitsugaya said getting confused and irritated. "Who is your boyfriend than?"

"It's Kira." Hinamori said.

"You think Kira is your boyfriend?" Hitsugaya said with one eyebrow raised.

"Yup," Hinamori said. "You don't seem to believe me though…" Hinamori had a doubtful expression on her face.

"That's cause his not your boyfriend. It's me." Hitsugaya said.

"No you're not." Hinamori said changing her face expression to a convinced one. Hitsugaya sighed and walked to his desk. Hinamori watched him walk away thinking about what he had said and walked back to her desk too. Just than Kira walked in. Hinamori turned to see who it was and smiled when she saw it was Kira.

"Kira" Hinamori said happily.

"Oh Hinamori, hi" Kira said equally as happy. _The potion must be working _Kira thought. Hinamori walked towards Kira.

"Remember the time we hugged…" Hinamori said smiling and proceeded to hug Kira. "…on our first date" Hinamori got confused after she hugged Kira. _It doesn't feel right_ Hinamori thought.

"Um…yeah I do." Kira said. _Since I'm her boyfriend now I should be allowed to do this _Kira thought. He than leaned down to kiss Hinamori's cheek. Hinamori got surprised. _This doesn't seem to feel right either _Hinamori thought.

"Oh, sorry. I really like you and just thought I'll express my feelings." Kira said.

"What? Oh, that's fine. Anyway I'm gonna go talk to my friend, bye" Hinamori said.

"Ok yeah" Kira said. Hinamori walked over to Orihime.

"Something's wrong." Hinamori said.

"Whatever do you mean?" Orihime asked.

"I thought, well I'm sure Kira is my boyfriend," Hinamori said. "But, just now when I hugged Kira, I felt nothing."

"Class sit down now" the teacher said. Hinamori looked at Orihime and walked over to her sit. For the rest of the two hours of class Hinamori couldn't concentrate. She kept looking at Kira and Hitsugaya feeling so confused. _Exactly who is my boyfriend? _Hinamori thought. The bell than rang for interval. Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori. Hinamori felt Hitsugaya looking at her and she looked at him. They had eye contact.

"Hitsugaya, I'm pretty sure you would have noticed something odd is happening." Kira said.

"Hmm? Yeah. Hinamori, she said that I'm not her boyfriend but you are." Hitsugaya said.

"Yes. And do you know why?" Kira asked.

"No…" Hitsugaya said getting a little suspicious.

"Well that's because I've used black magic on her." Kira said.

"What?!" Hitsugaya said shocked.

"I've wanted to say this for so long now. I've won Hinamori over now, not you." Kira said and walked away. Hitsugaya looked at Kira feeling so disgusted. He than saw Hinamori walking but she doesn't seem to be concentrating on where she is walking and tripped over a chair and fell. Hitsugaya ran towards Hinamori and caught her. But the way he caught her made them hug. Hitsugaya than broke their hug.

"Are you okay?" Hitsugaya asked concerned.

"Yeah I am." Hinamori said.

"Good." Hitsugaya said.

"Yo Toushiro" Ichigo said.

"Yeah coming," Hitsugaya said he than looked at Hinamori. "Bye."

"Bye" Hinamori said looking a little dazed. _That hug. It feels so familiar. Somethings going on. _Hinamori thought.

"Hinamori!" Rukia and Rangiku called out to her.

"Yeah guys" Hinamori said.

"Orihime told us you think Kira is your boyfriend." Rangiku said.

"Yeah. He is my boyfriend." Hinamori said.

"No, he is not." Rukia said.

"The guy that was with you on your first date. It was Hitsugaya." Rangiku said.

"No, Kira was the guy that was with me on my date." Hinamori said.

"No, no, you only think that because of Kira." Rangiku said.

"Yeah that dick." Rukia said.

"He used black magic on you, that's why you think that." Rangiku said.

"You've forgotten it was Hitsugaya that was with you on your date." Rukia said.

"Woah, you're telling me I'm under a spell." Hinamori said.

"Yeah, I'm telling you Hitsugaya is your boyfriend." Rukia said.

"Magic? Magic made me think that Kira is my boyfriend?" Hinamori said. "Well that would explain everything."

"Yeah, yeah!" Rangiku said.

"I've got to go after Hitsugaya." Hinamori said. She than ran out of the classroom. Rukia and Rangiku gave each other a look.

"Thanks by the way." Hinamori said. Rukia and Rangiku saw Hinamori pop her head back in the classroom.

"Go, go." Rukia and Rangiku said together. Hinamori ran off to the court and saw Hitsugaya playing basketball with Ichigo and Renji. Just than Hitsugaya turned his head towards where Hinamori is and saw her.

"I remember you" Hinamori said walking closer to Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya smiled than they both hugged. Suddenly all of Hinamori's memories of her with Kira turned back to Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya twirled Hinamori around.

"But I reckon we should have revenge" Hitsugaya said putting Hinamori down.

"Umm," Hinamori said thinking about it. "Ok"

"Good. Follow me today after school," Hitsugaya said. "We will do black magic too. Let's turn him into a frog."

"Ok." Hinamori said laughing.

* * *

"You want a potion that will turn someone into a frog?" the salesperson said looking a little weirded out. "Here you are" 

"Thanks." Hitsugaya said. He paid the salesperson and Hitsugaya and Hinamori walked out.

"Tomorrow after school pretend you are still under your spell and tell him that theres this new drink you love and want him to try it ok?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Ok," Hinamori said. "I should go home now bye." Hinamori hugged him.

"Bye." Hitsugaya said leaning down to hug her than he kissed her. Hinamori got surprised but kissed him back. Hitsugaya loved the way Hinamori responded to him, feasting on his mouth with a passion that equaled his own. Hitsugaya explored her mouth with deep, carnal strokes of his tongue. When they broke apart they couldn't stop looking at each other.

"Well bye" Hinamori said and walked away. Hitsugaya looked at her and started walking away himself.

* * *

"So will you try it honey?" Hinamori said sweetly. 

"Of course anything for you." Kira said. He took the bottle from Hinamori and drank the whole thing.

"I don't feel good." Kira said. He than turned into a frog. _Ribbit_

"Whats the meaning of this?" Kira asked.

"Kira I know you put a spell on me to make me think that you're my boyfriend," Hinamori said. She than turned to Hitsugaya and put her hands around him. "But I know Hitsugaya is my real boyfriend."

"What?" Kira said but he didn't wait for a explanation he just hopped away.

"I love you" Hinamori said to Hitsugaya.

"I love you too" Hitsugaya said and they kissed.

* * *

**Authors note: **Well that's the end of my story. I know I could have actually expanded the plot but I got bored of this story and just wanted to finish it. So sorry for any disappointments hope you will still read my future stories. :)  



End file.
